Mayu Inamori
is the Orange-colored . She is the twin sister of Misa Inamori. Character history When she learns that Misa died from the creation of Medusa (and that Misa's heart no longer remained, as she had hoped), and that Medusa killed her parents, proven further by Medusa destroying the keychain that Misa gave her to remind her of her family, which is also the one thing that supported Mayu's lonely life, she falls into despair. However, she overcomes her despair and suppresses her inner Phantom much like how Haruto did in the Sabbath. When asked by a baffled Medusa for the reasons she managed to do so, Mayu says that Misa saved her; Mayu seems to have been able to hold on to her hope by remembering Misa saying that she alone decides her beginning and end, refusing to let the monster who destroyed her family destroy her life. Due to the unusual feat, she is soon contacted by The White Wizard and offered to be trained to be a mage like Haruto, which Mayu takes up without hesitation. Afterwards, Mayu and The White Wizard teleport away to somewhere, supposedly to begin her training as a magician. Mayu returns and transforms to face Medusa once again in order to avenge her late family. She later defeats Medusa using the Holy Ring; given by the White Wizard in exchange for Haruto's Infinity ring. She was later asked by Haruto what will she do now. She replies that she will protect people from the Phantoms by hunting them down. After The White Wizard/Fueki was revealed to be Wiseman as well, Mayu becomes one of the targets for one of Fueki's plan for the new Sabbath, thus kidnapped by a brainwashed Yuzuru. Once the Sabbath is foiled by Beast, later the death of Fueki and Koyomi at the hands of Gremlin, Mayu, along with Yuzuru and Yamamoto joins the fight against Gremlin. When she is about to be killed by an evolved Gremlin due to her long black hair, she is saved by Haruto. After the final battle, she joins a police force under Rinko's guidance. Sengoku Movie Battle Mayu, along with Yuzuru and Masahiro arrive to protect Rinko, Kizaki, and Kosuke from the copies of Phantom Carbuncle, However, the Mages were overpowered by the appearance of Phantom Ogre resulting in them being critically wounded. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Mage is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Mage *'Height:' 195 cm. *'Weight:' 80 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 2 t. *'Kicking Power:' 3.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 12 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 7 sec. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 40, 41, 45, 47, 49, 51, Sengoku Movie Battle Arsenal *Mage's Belt - Transformation device. *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Mage's spells. *WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Mage's weapon. *White Garuda - Kamen Rider Mage's Familiar, possibly the same one used by the White Wizard. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mayu is portrayed by , now in a dual role on top of her portrayal of Medusa (Misa). As Kamen Rider Mage, her suit actor is . Notes *Mayu is the first Kamen Rider Mage to wield a WizarSwordGun. **This is because she was trained by Fueki instead of residing in the Land of Magic. *She is the only in-series Kamen Rider Mage to willingly become a magician, as the other two were forced against their will into becoming one by Fueki. *Although the episode featuring Mayu's first transformation to Kamen Rider Mage aired (June 23rd, 2013) over a month before the premiere of Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land (August 3rd, 2013), the news of Mayu's transformation into Mage and the many Mages in the summer movie was revealed at the same time, leaving her somewhat overshadowed. *Mayu shares the same motivation as Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel) in hopes of getting revenge against the kaijin who murdered their respective families - Medusa to Mayu, Shinkuro Isaka/Weather Dopant to Terui. *Mayu is similar to Miho Kirishima, both female riders motivated to avenge their sisters who were killed by snake themed villains (Takeshi Asakura & Medusa). *Mayu's date of birth is the 11th of June 1992. Academy Infiltration Appearances **Episode 41: A Magician's Fate **Episode 42: The Ringed Novelist **Episode 43: The White Wizard's Secret **Episode 45: A Smile in the Chest **Episode 46: Shattered Memory **Episode 47: Wiseman's Truth **''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land'' ***''Client: Mayu Inamori'' **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... **Episode 51: The Last Hope * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle **''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place'' }} References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] ru:Маю Инамори Category:Allies Category:Gates Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroines